An excerpt from the notes
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: An excerpt from the journal of an ancient man found in the archives.


From all my years of learning, it was my fifth year of that boarding school that stands out the most to me. If I could call the days, years I spent at that school learning. I remember because that was the year I found out about that, prophecy. I put no stock into it... but it did open my eyes.

See I am what people like me call a wizard, or witch for females. We were a magical race of humans, people capable of channeling energy to do, well nearly anything. Of course there were and are limitations as to what can be done with this. It had ways to stop you from dying, but couldn't bring you back, you could never 'create' food but you could transfigure things to look feel and taste like it.

It's Ironic in a way, most of them believed themselves above those without the ability to do magic. Yet nearly all of them died in the last war of earth that was.

Best to start at the beginning though.

The year of 1996 was one of the worst and best of my live. I watched as the only tie I had left to my family was killed in a firefight of a trap I had walked into. I still have nightmares occasionly about that night. The other thing to happen that year was my run. I ran that year. I was in no condition to fight the maniac that I had been told that only I could kill.

I had three friends who simply would not let me run alone.

Hermoine Granger. Definitely one of the smartest people I have known. It was I believe about six months on the run when we were both up long after our companions had gone to bed that we were sitting there reading, finding new ways to train and simply learning new things... anything we could scrounge together.

I closed my book and sighed. I sat there thinking about everything and nothing, throwing thoughts and ideas around in my head not quite reading to go to bed but not wanting to do anything else. Shortly after she finished her book for the night. I have no idea anymore what book she had been reading, some book about explaining magic with science, way over my head.

After five years of close friendship, we had no true need for words as we both got up and turned all the lights off in the tent except the small light needed to navigate around due to the amount of wards, charms and traps we had on the tent. We both stopped at the flap of material that led into her room. The both of us just stood there for I don't know how long. Then feeling her lips over mine and her body very nearly wrapped around mine.

The remainder of that night remains clear and vivid in my mind probably clearer actually.

We continued like this for nearly a month until after one such session we looked at each other and talked the remainder of the night through what we were doing. Especially when we both realised we were feeling more than friendship for our friends that had joined us, and not for each other. The next night was our last spent together.

Luna Lovegood was the second friend of mine that would not let me go running alone. It is, hard. To describe Luna and do her justice, she was insightful, quirky, cryptic, genius, funny, brave, lethal, sexy... yeah definitely sexy. The list goes on. I simply could not manage to dscribe her.

She was perhaps the only reason I am still alive today.

No.

She is the only reason I am alive today.

Soon after my, I guess you could say fling, with Hermoine we started talking a lot more. The topics of such talks ranged so much I can't even remember if I could even tell you what we talked on at times, sometimes I would just let her voice wash over my ears. Over the two years following we developed this deep friendship, we became more than friends, than lovers, than I asked her to marry me. After nearly five years of being with her, seven since my one month spent with Hermoine.

Amazingly we were still on the run at this time. Nearly 8 years on the run learning all that we could about anything we could get our hands on. We had travelled all over Europe, through the Middle East, hid all through Asia and crossed onto Australia. We had been discovered a few times due to not being vigilante enough with our wards. Most the time we had to fight them off and be careful not to kill them as to not alert local authorities, with these we would obliviate these individuals and move along.

Every so often though, we would wake up in the middle of the night to someone testing our wards to find an old hermit, someone whose land we had set upon and they would find us. Some of these we did also obliviate, though in some rare cases they offered to train us. After they had all but interrogated us and we had explained to them why we were where we were.

These Hermits that we ran into generally lived in isolation and were versed in the old magic of their land. They proved invaluable to us as teachers, some were crazy, some nice, some tried to kill us when we tried to leave. I remember one where had been his guest for about three nights and he had been cooking dinner those nights for us, the third night we found out it was Cat. I don't think we were there for another two minutes.

Hermoine had the old man incapitated and obliviated, all our stuff in front of us and out of there as before we could comprehend what had happened. I remember making a vow never to piss a women off that night.

Her husband at the... Oh. Have I really written nothing on her husband? Well he made a different vow that night. Never piss her off. Bloody hell we had some good laughs over the time.

Her husband my last friend that wouldn't let me run off alone. He was one of the most couragous and bravest men I have ever known. Looking back when we were all just ickle firsties, you would never picture him being the strong, brave, inteligent man he was by that time.

His name was Neville Longbottom.

A note to those who have read the books written of my life. I have found some since being in this place. I have read the books written about my life. Amazingly they are true, to a point. The end of my fifth year exactly. There is however truth in the last two books, oh so little. But truth. That however is for later.

Neville was not quite the last person I would have expected to join me, though by no means on the top ten even. Especially after our little adventure to the department of mysteries.

He had grown from the small, shy, bumbling and forgetful young boy with his toad, and into a strong, formiddle and intelligent man he was during out run.

Some might have expected Ronald Weasley. So did I. Bloody bastard. Money. Gorramn it.

It was a shock to all of us really. Except Luna. I think she may have been one of the first readers. It is a theory, a possibility with no relavence. Maybe another book? On the theory of readers? Who would read it? I'll probably write it anyway, who'll read this anyway? Simon might.

Back on track.

Ronald Weasley.

Where to start?

I had at one point thought him to be one of my most trustworthy friends. Turns out that when I went to Gringotts to retreive my vaults money the tellers there informed me that I must first speak with the manager of my family vault. Turns out I had inherited Sirus's vault, and paper work needed to be signed and filed. Bloody Hell, about the only thing about Earth being destroyed that I could be glad about is that Goblins and their bloody blood quills got destroyed.

Unless they are in they're in hiding. URGH!

Turns out nearly his entire family had been robbing me blind! I cannot be sure of all of them, but I didn't dare chance it.

It was not until we left Australia though, and arrived in Macchu Pichu, that we finally struck luck. By this time Me and Luna had Married and we were already thinking of children. Hermoine and Neville had also Married, actually it was a dual marriage. We were on the run from everyone and had no one to invite so we just decided to do it all in one...

I am still to this day shocked that the girls were actually the ones to suggest it.

Anyway, the Incas were an amazing race of people. I am sure I am Bias in that because that is where I found the key to living as long as Voldemort. Purely an idiot. Then again the man was a genuis compared to most wizards and witches.

After finding Voldemorts own key to immortality. We, you could say, perverted it. We found a way to tranform the ritual, instead of ripping the soul. We found a way to enhance the soul and store parts of it into containers much like he had done. Without the death.

Oh to be fair. We by this time had no qualms with killing. We did though, have strict reasons on why we would have to. Firefights were one such reason. Death eaters were another.

This though is how I have managed to survive for so long...

"Come to bed you big boob."

My Luna, may she rest in peace could never manage, did I just write that? Yup I did.

Gorramn it.

I have since found a new love, even if she did try to kill me when I first awoke.

Has it really been ten years since then? Time really does

"Fly? Then fly over here, and get in this bed with me."

Gorramn it...

An excerpt from the journal of Harry James Potter. It is believed he was writing a biography of himself.

Archives of the independce.

This is just an idea that kinda just came into my mind today and demanded to be written. I'm sure people can figure out who his wife is.


End file.
